criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Plot Hole
Plot Hole is the second case to take place in Devil's Way and is also the fourteenth case to take place in Parinaita Plot After the team found out that the hacking was coming from Asylum's Cliff. They head there and found the dead body of the commissioner's grandchild, Holly Westminster, The team set to work to found her killer. They file Donald Morrison, Jimmy Jojo and Holly's sister, Hope, as suspect before founding out that someone was robbing the victim's market. They went to the Market to see who was robbing it but they couldn't found anyone. They continued with the investigation and found out that Fiona Queens, Charlie Queens wife. Was the one who robbed the market. They go and found her, They also file Agnese Hernandez as a suspect as well. After founding everything they needed. They arrested Donald Morrison for murdering Holly Westminster. Donald didn't admit to the murder at first until Larry mentioned Donald's family all dying within a week of each other. After hearing this. Donald broke down and told them the whole story. two years ago, Before the victim went into the asylum, Donald went to her shop to get a reading from her. However things did not go as planned. Donald soon found out that Holly was trying to get money from him for "fake truth". He went one last time, Too see what the victim would say, The victim said that his family, including himself. Would die out in the next 5 years. After some time. Donald had forgotten about his meeting with Holly until his daughter, son and mother all died in the same week. Donald was horrified and so tried to tell the witch to "take the curse away". Holly refused revealing that they was no curse. Donald was convinced that Holly was an evil witch. a devil. So he threw her out the window to stop the curse once and for all. At the trail Donald pleased Guilty for the murder of Holly Westminster. The judge sentenced him to 45 years in prison for the murder of the commissioner's grandchild. After arresting Donald. The team set to work trying to found out who hacked the prison computers and also the missing person. They go to Jimmy to ask what he saw. Jimmy said that he saw someone ripping up a poster. The team agreed to look into it and found the torn paper and put it back together. It was a missing poster for someone called Olivia Freeman. They send it to Fiona to see what she could get. She told them that Olivia was Tom Smith's girlfriend. They talk to Tom about Olivia and Tom told them that he lost hope of ever finding him again because he hadn't seen her in a few months. He thanked them anyway and told them to find her alive. The team also check up on Hope to see what she wanted. She said that she saw the devil himself. The team did all the work they needed and found the devil's mask. The team worked as hard as they could to see what they could found. They soon worked out that the devil was the one who hack into the prison computers. They also warned Hope to keep away from the devil. Far away. After everything was done Tom gets a call from his girlfriend calling for his help. She told them to meet them in the classroom of the asylum, She then hung up and Jimmy reported another murder which took place in the classroom! Summary Victim: *Holly Westminster (Found dead at the bottom of the Asylum's Cliff) Murder Weapon: *Defenestration Killer: *Donald Morrison Suspects Profile * Has been in a contest * Has a breathing problem Appearance * Has Grey Hair * Has O- blood Profile: * Has a breathing Problem * Has been in a contest Appearance * Has grey hairs Profile * Has been in a contest Profile *Has been in a contest *Has a breathing problem Appearance * Has grey hair Profile *Has a breathing Problem Appearance * Has O- Blood Quasi Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer was in a contest *The killer has a breathing problem *The killer has green Eyes *The Killer has grey hair *The Killer's blood type is O- Steps Chapter 1: At Cliff's Edge! * Investigate Asylum's Cliff. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ripped Clothing; Murder Weapon registered: Defenestration) * Examine Ripped Clothing. (Result: straight jacket) * Examine Straight Jacket (Result: Business card; New Suspect: Donald Morrison) * Talk to Donald Morrison (New Crime Scene: Jojo's Asylum) * Investigate Jojo's Asylum (Clues: Torn papers, Locked Box) * Examine Torn Papers (Result: Admission Papers) * Examine Admission Papers (Result: Names; New Suspect: Jimmy Jojo) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Written Letter) * Talk to Jimmy Jojo about the victim (Victim identified: Holly Westminster) * Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer was in a contest) * Analyse Written Letter (09:00:00; New Suspect: Hope Westminster) * Tell Hope Westminster about her sister's murder (Attribute: The killer has green eyes and has a breathing problem) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: The Food of Death * Investigate Victim's Market (Clues: Magazine, Food stand) * Examine Magazine (Result: News Article) * Question Donald Morrison about the sandal in the magazine (Profile Updated: Donald was in a contest and has a breathing problem) * Examine Food stand (Result: Piece of Glass) * Analyse Piece of Glass (09:00:00; New Crime Scene: Caged Windows) * Investigate Caged Windows (Clues: Metal pieces, Fancy watch, Handcuff) * Examine Handcuff (Result: Number; New suspect: Fiona Queens) * Examine Fancy watch (Result: Fibers) * Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Baptism Medal) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; New Suspect: Agnese Hernandez) * Examine Baptism Medal (Result: Victim's birthdate) * Ask Agnese Hernandez about the fibers (Profile Updated: Agnese has a breathing problem) * Talk to Fiona Queens (Profile Updated: Fiona has been in a contest) * Question Jimmy Jojo about the Baptism Medal (Profile Updated: Jimmy has been in a contest and has a breathing problem) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No star) Chapter 3: The Future is Told! * Investigate Cash Registers (Clues: Locket, Draw, Map) * Examine Locket (Result: Young family Picture) * Analyse Young Family Picture (09:00:00) * Examine Draw (Result: Hate letter) * Examine Map (Result: Racist Message) * Ask Agnese Hemandez about the racist message (Nothing new) * Talk to Hope about the hate letter (Profile Updated: Hope has been in a contest) * Ask Fiona Queens about why she lied (Profile Updated: Fiona has a breathing problem) * Investigate Cliff's End (Everything much be done before this; Clues: Broken object, Victim's glass globe) * Examine Victim's Glass Globe (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Grey hair) * Examine Broken object (Result: Fixed inhaler) * Analyse Fixed Inhaler (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer's Blood Type Is O-) * Take Care of the Killer now! * Move onto A Special Type of Hell (2/6) (No stars) A Special Type of Hell: The Devil of the Night (2/6) * Ask Jimmy Jojo what he saw (Available after unlocking A Special Type of Hell) * Investigate Jojo's Asylum (Clue: Ripped pieces) * Examine Ripped pieces (Result: Missing Person's poster) * Analyse Missing Person's poster (06:00:00) * Ask Tom Smith about his Missing girlfriend (Reward: Burger) * See what Hope Westminster needs (Available after Unlocking A Special Type of Hell; Clue: Sound Recorder; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Examine Sound Recorder (Result: Unlocked sound recorder) * Analyse Sound Recorder (09:00:00) * Investigate Cliff's End (Clue: Devil's Book) * Examine Devil's Book (Result: Note) * Analyse Notes (06:00:00) * Tell Ruby Hell-Forest About the Devil Hacking the Prison (Reward: Officer's outfit) * Warn Hope Westminster about the Devil (Reward: 200xp) * Move onto the Next Case (1 Star) Trivia * The title of this case, Plot Hole, is a reference to the word Pole Hole, Which means "A plot hole or plothole is an obvious mistake or missing element in the plot of a fictional work, such as a book, play, film, or TV show. These include such things as illogical or impossible events, and statements or events that contradict earlier events in the storyline." Navigation